


there's nothing like your smile

by riahbread



Series: if i could tell (him) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, ive never posted a story w my ocs in it here before, riley loves evan a lot, this is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahbread/pseuds/riahbread
Summary: Because to everyone else, Master Evan Lynn was harsh, cold, and closed off. He was stuck with a permanent frown on his face, and no one could erase it. But Riley knew better.or evan doesnt smile enough and rileys trying his best to make it happen





	there's nothing like your smile

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing like your smile  
> Sort of subtle and perfect and real  
> You never knew how wonderful  
> That smile could make someone feel
> 
> if i could tell her from dear evan hansen but Gayer and without telling ur crush u like them thru their dead brother

_There's nothing like your smile_  
_Sort of subtle and perfect and real_  
_You never knew how wonderful_ _  
That smile could make someone feel_

 

Evan, to the general public, never smiled. He was known as lonely and brooding, closed off and cold. He was sharp, never spoke, and if he did speak, it was usually harsh and short.

 

Nowadays, Evan was spending more and more time with the general public after the assassination of his uncle. Riley was always by his side, even if Evan never bothered to explain his presence to anyone asking. People called him a servant, some a lover, others got closer to the truth of ‘just a friend’. But the point was, even with how much time he was spending with Evan, he was never alone with him. Meaning even he only got to see the mean and grumpy side.

 

Because to everyone else, Master Evan Lynn was harsh, cold, and closed off. He was stuck with a permanent frown on his face, and no one could erase it. But Riley knew better.

 

To Riley, Evan was soft and kind and overly affectionate when it came down to everything. He was a calming presence in Riley’s life, one of the only good things other than his sister. He was adept at understanding emotions, especially human ones. He could never figure out his own, though. He didn’t know how to express himself sincerely to anyone except for maybe Jack or Riley, a result of his secluded childhood. Well, nearly secluded. He’d always had Riley. Jack came much later.

 

The Evan Lynn that Riley knew over the one everyone else knew was different in many ways, but he still never smiled. Well, not _never_ , but it was pretty close to that. No matter what Riley did to try to get him to even slightly turn up the corners of his mouth, nothing worked.

 

Not when he tried too hard. It was like Evan knew when he was putting out his attempts, and was trying his best to frown more than ever. Which was probably true.

 

But Riley wouldn’t give up, not when he had seen it once, not until he could see it again. And again. And throughout the remainder of his life. Because when Evan Lynn smiled, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

At first, he would try to fight it. Try to make his mouth stay in a perfect line like always. But then his efforts would go to waste as his lips would start curving up, until he smiled with his entire face. His eyes would crinkle at the edges, his nose would scrunch up, and his wide smile would take up the other half of his face. He would duck his head into his chest, blushing, shoulders hunching up. When Evan Lynn smiled, it was with his whole body. And Riley loved it.

 

Riley couldn't remember how to produce such a reaction, though.

 

One day, Riley was helping Evan with homework. Helping wasn't actually a good word for it, he was moreover serving solely as a distraction from Evan’s homework.

 

“...and then Tony the frog jumped out the window, you remember that? It was your fault, too, Riley.”

 

“Of course I remember! It was... un _frog_ ettable. Completely _ribbit_ ing.”

 

Evan usually hated his jokes and awful puns. He would sigh and put his heads into his heads and ask why they ever became friends, say that it was a mistake that he regrets to this day. But this time was different.

 

Riley heard a small snort come from the opposite side of the room and he whipped his head around in disbelief. Eventually the snort had evolved into small laughs, which then turned to bigger laughs. Evan was turned around in his chair, and Riley saw what he’d been looking for for years. He was so mesmerized by the sight in front of him,  he had forgotten to do anything to preserve it. And when he had remembered, Evan caught him staring. He stopped laughing, suddenly self-conscious, and shrunk back into his regular self.

 

“What are you lookin’ at?” He mumbled, head down.

 

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Riley replied without thinking, and Evan threw a pillow at him.

 

“Shut up,” he said, but Riley caught him smiling to himself, and started to laugh.

  
Evan Lynn rarely smiled, but Riley was fine with the ones he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> evans so stressed he nearly cries over frog puns . save him . 
> 
> if ur reading this ily support my sons evan and riley and follow my tumblr: riahbread.tumblr.com and my insta: riahbreads


End file.
